dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Nikki Maddox
Word Bubble/Template Spell List These spells come from the Spell List. You pick 10 first year spells, and then 7 each year afterward. Remember to pick from the correct year, or lower. 1st Year Spells *Anapneo *Cistem Aperio *Expelliarmus *Wingardium Leviosa *Incendio *Intruder Charm *Locomotor Mortis *Lumos/Nox *Petrificus Totalus *Protego 2nd Year Spells *Glacius *Flipendo *Aresto Momentum *Alohomora *Aguamenti *Reparo *Ventus 3rd Year Spells *Finite Incantatem *Diffindo *Expulso *Obliviate *Rennervate *Stinging Jinx *Relashio 4th Year Spells *Flagrate *Evanesco *Ferula *Colloportus *Reparifors *Stupefy *Reducto 5th Year Spells *Expecto Patronum *Fianto Duri *Aqua Eructo *Brackium Emendo *Piertotum Locomotor *Protego Horribilis *Silencio 6th Year Spells *Draconifors *Confringo *Sectumsempra *Protego Maxima *Vulnera Sanentur *Specialis Revelio *Geminio 7th Year Spells *Firestorm *Ducklifors *Repello Inimicum *Prior Incantato *Portus *Taboo *Slitoratary (Made by Shane Frozon) Spells Learned Elsewhere (Admin Approved) Admins will have you add spells here, or any spells you learn through roleplaying, such as in class. Quick Info Nikki is prized in her family for her quick mind and emotional control, but she does have her faults. Nikki's boggart is her younger cousin and siblings dead, surrounded by dark magic. She hates dementors and any evil supernatural creatures. Her family hunts werewolves in their spare time, so she gets her pleasure from that. Nikki is currently looking for someone for someone to get betrothed to, someone who she loves Her father, Jacob, doesn't exactly like that, but her mother doesn't care. She took Blythe's side when her family was split over whether to let Blythe go to Hogwarts or not. She treats Blythe like a young lady, not allowing her to get away with anything. Traits Nikki has a quick mind and extremely good at tactical thinking. Appearance She has dark brown hair and blue eyes. Nikki also wears a dark blue dress with her family's crest securing the belt. Personality Nikki is colder to those people who she just met, but is extremely caring once they get to know her. She holds herself as a noble and shocks most people with her beauty. Family Nikki has two siblings, one older and is named Nikalaren while the youngest is named Jonathan. She has her father, Jacob, and mother, Lori. Nikki's uncle, Alec and her aunt, Jennifer, have a 13 year old Gryffindor student, her only cousin, Heiress Blythe. Nikki also has her husband, Desmond and is expecting a child on the way. Relationships As of right now, she's with her husband, Desmond Maddox and living in their home, Home. Nikki's going to be a first-time mother and Desmond a first-time father. Evan Christopher Maddox was born on November 12th, 2025 in St. Mungo's Hospital to Nikki Maddox, nee McAlister, and Desmond Maddox. He is their first and is still in hospital with his momma. Magical abilities Nikki is fairly good at negotiating as well as wandless magic. She loves reading about the last Two Wizarding Wars against Voldemort and testing her knowledge against her grandmother. She has a slight inheritance that she gained on her 17th birthday. Pets and Possessions Nikki has a ghostly silver cat named Arget. Arget gained his name from Jonathan's favorite book series, The Inheritance series and was given to Nikki as a Christmas present from her parents. Links http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Frostleaf1615 Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Adults Category:October Birthday Category:Brown Hair Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Elm Wand Category:Dragon Heartstring Wand Category:Pure-Blood Category:Frostleaf1615's chars Category:Witch Category:Frostleaf1615 Category:Married Characters Category:Patronus Listed Category:Bird Patronus Category:Small Patronus Category:Winterfell-McAlister Family Category:Adult Character Category:Infected Category:Character Beyond Veil Category:Dead